


The Beard

by w_x_2



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ant shows up to the first semi final of Britain's Got Talent with a trimmed short beard, grown just slightly over a shadow, Dec knows he's in for a real good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ant & Dec don’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 26th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. Yep, that beard is doing it for me right now.

When Ant shows up to the first semi final of Britain's Got Talent with a trimmed short beard, grown just slightly over a shadow, Dec knows he's in for a _real_ good time.

 

Sadly, it won't be until they have some time off after the finals, which means he's gonna have to wait a week for them to get it on.

 

The wait seems endless, causes butterflies and inappropriate hard ons which Dec is only able to keep hidden due to his very well tailored clothes.

 

Ant gives him knowing looks whenever he catches Dec looking at his beard, and then he proceeds to arouse and rile Dec up even further by rubbing his fingertips or his whole palm against his beard every chance he gets.

 

On the 4th night of the live show Dec sneaks away during the break between the show and the results to the nearest toilet. He's been able to wait to get some privacy until the end of the night for the previous shows but today he's on edge because the night he's been day dreaming about is drawing near and near.

 

As soon as the toilet's door is closed he swiftly reaches down with his hand to grope himself through his trousers.

 

He doesn't have much time, knows he has to be back in front of the cameras in a matter of minutes, so without stopping his groping he opens his trousers with his other hand and conjures images of what Ant is gonna do to him when they are finally able to touch one another without restraint.

 

The soft drag of Ant's beard against Dec's skin will make his body sensitive throughout, and he knows he'll keep begging for more until Ant finally gives him what he wants.

 

With his trousers carefully opened and his hand finally curled around his dick Dec strokes up and down, rhythm fast and hard as he thinks about Ant teasing him mercilessly.

 

He knows Ant will follow through eventually, the soft drag will turn rough, and eventually Dec will set Ant's skin on fire, and they'll both immensely enjoy every single second.

 

Dec's hips buck and he closes his hand tighter around his cock, strokes up and curls his thumb around the head, the tip pressing into his slit as he keeps stroking and touching as much as he can with his other fingers.

 

Ant will be thorough. So thorough that he'll leave beard burns _everywhere_ for them both to appreciate the next day.

 

Dec can imagine how sensitive his nipples will be, how much pleasure he'll get from Ant alternating between rubbing his dick with his beard and taking his cock into the soft velvet of his mouth. He can imagine his pucker clenching as Ant keeps going back to his asshole every now and then and rubbing his beard against the sensitive skin.

 

Dec moans, bites his lips and then exhales loudly between parted lips to stop himself from biting down because it won't do to show up with red lips.

 

The day after Ant will be so good too, he'll apply cream to soothe Dec's skin and then, just when Dec feels so relaxed that he'll feel as if he could fall asleep, Ant will start the nuzzling with his beard all over again.

 

Ant is gonna be a shaking whimpering mess of sensitive nerves, and he's gonna love it.

 

With the image of himself writhing on the bed under Ant, Dec spurts into his cupped hand.


End file.
